ichihime at the pool
by ulquiorraXDcifer
Summary: when ichigo dcides to take a trip to the pool, it ends up to be a whole different story. orehime had gone to the pool too. all they can find doing is looking at each other. how will this turn out?


note: i do not own any of the bleach characters. this is my third and longest fan fic so far. i hope you enjoy it

setting:neighborhood pool

characters: ichigo  
>orehime<br>it was sumer vacation and rarely no hollows have been attacking karakura town. the substitute soul reaper, ichigo kurosaki, had nothing to do. ichigo was lying down on his bed.

"IIIIIICHIIIIGOOOO!"

ichigos dad bust down the door and tried to jump on ichigo. ichigo pushed his dad off him and out the window.  
>'oh great now its boring here' ichigo thought to himself.<p>

it was so hot outside and ichigo thought of wat to do. he looked out the window and saw across the street that the pool was empty. he decided to go.

"DAD! IM GOING OUT!" ichigo shouted out the window.

ichigo walked to his closet and grabbed a towel and threw it on the bed. he took off his shirt, jeans, and boxers. before ichigo could change yuzu walks in asking "ichigo, are you-"

yuzu stops in shock of seeing ichigo naked

"aaaah!...yuzu wait outside im changing" ichigo said feeling awkward while yuzu ran out of his room.

ichigo put on shorts for the pool, grabbed the towel and hanged it on his walked out of his room and into the hall.

"hey yuzu im going out. do you need anything?" ichigo asked like if nothing had ever happened.

"no ichigo im sorry I should have knocked, im so sorry!" yuzu said blushing.

"its okay i'll be back later." ichigo told her.

ichigo walked outside torwards the pool. orehime didn't live too far away and saw him going to the pool. orehime went to her room and grabbed her sexiest swimsuit, and put a robe over it. she put on high heels to make it look more sexy.

she went outside to see that ichigo had already made it to the pool. she started to walk torward the pool to see him.

ichigo was at the pool and put his towel on a chair. he jumped right into the pool. orehime walked in and saw ichigo. she started taking her robe off slowly. ichigo stared at her getting turned on. he returned back to reality.

"hey orehime" ichigo said.

"hi ichigo" orehime greeted back.

ichigo got out of the pool and dried his head.

orehime was turned on by the sparkling water on his chest and abs. orehime started to put on sun screen. ichigo placed the towel on the floor and lied down on it looking at orehime putting on sun screen. ichigo started getting hard. ichigo walked over and kneeled down to kiss her. orehime was shocked but kissed back...with tounge.

ichigo flipped out his cock and started jacking off. no one seemed to be around so they could get down and dirty.

"I have an Idea." ichigo suggested.

"what is it?" orehime asked.

"follow me" ichigo told her.

orehime stood up and followed the orange haired teen.

ichigo led her to his towel and they both kneeled down. ichigo reached to untie orehime's braw.  
>"wait what is someone see's us" orehime asked in a worried tone.<p>

"no ones around, so no one will see us" ichigo told her.

ichigo continued undressing her and orehimes jugs were revealed. ichigo puts his face close to her breast and looks at her. ichigo started sucking on the tips of her tits. orehime moaned while rubbing her vigina.

orehime stops ichigo and takes of his shorts.

"I think ots my turn" orehime told him.

ichigo made a chuckle and smiled. he lied down and orehime licked the head of his dick.

"oooooh aah" ichigo moaned while moving orehimes head up and down rapidly.

ichigo got u and on his knees. he turned orehime around and over and spread her legs. he started off fingering her and later got his tounge in there.

while ichigo was eating he was jacking off and orehime was moaning with exitement.

ichigo stopped and got his dick ready.

he stuck the head in slowly and started bandging otrhime.

"oooooo aaaaaaah oh yeah kurosaki-kun ah ah!" orehime screamed with pleasure.

she pushed ichigo back making him lay down. orehime jumped up and down making her breast flop in a large motion.

"wait stop im gonna cum" ichigo said while orehime was still moaning. she stoped, catched her breath and calmly said "please...cum inside".

ichigo was shocked, "but-"

orehime didn't let him finish and continued.

ichigos erection was shot.

"mmmmmm" orehime moaned with pleasure and fell on ichigos still wet and sweaty chest. ichigo could hear her panting and orehime could hear his heart beat.

it was silent.


End file.
